


Scènes lettrées - #10 : B A R N E S

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deleted Scene from “Civil War” (sort of), Gen, Gen Ship, Mostly Gen, Snippet, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Three-Part Work, Tragedy, oh the feels, stucky feels, “Bucky Barnes” triptych / trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Des retrouvailles larmoyantes et pleines de culpabilité entre deux amis d'enfance, que la vie avait séparés.





	Scènes lettrées - #10 : B A R N E S

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours lorsque ça concerne Bucky, ce troisième et dernier volet du triptyque qui lui est consacré... est bourré de feels T_T

**B** ucky, suite à cette chute qui n'était pas parvenue à venir à bout de lui, avait traversé l'Enfer. **A** près soixante-dix ans au « service » d'Hydra, il avait enfin réussi à en revenir – il était libre, pour la première fois depuis cette ultime mission avec Captain America.

 **R** ogers était bien heureusement présent pour l'accueillir de nouveau dans le monde des vivants, mais celui qui avait été un fantôme pendant si longtemps avait d'abord choisi de disparaître – pour se retrouver seul, pour « faire le ménage » avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie d'homme libre...

 **N** éanmoins, Steve avait fini par le retrouver, après deux ans de cavale... et lui avait sauvé la vie, envers et contre tout le monde – abandonnant même sa liberté et son bouclier. **E** n cavale tous les deux... et Bucky, encore psychologiquement diminué, n'en revenait pas que Steve ait été prêt à sacrifier autant dans le but de le sauver, lui, ancien assassin soviétique amnésique et conditionné, en fuite – et qui avait notamment tué Howard Stark, ami proche de Rogers.

 **S** teve lui avait accordé son pardon, et c'était déjà plus que Bucky avait espéré – _« je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, désormais »_ lui avait promis Steve, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de se pardonner lui-même, alors que Bucky ne lui avait jamais rien reproché... _« tu ne me mérites pas »_ avait continué de pleurer Steve, _« tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, tu as même sauté de l'héliporteur pour me sauver de la noyade... mais je n'ai même pas cherché à sauter du train pour te récupérer... »_ , et Bucky l'avait enlacé alors que son ami avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, sanglotant...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. The. FEELS.
> 
> (Ui j'ai une semaine de retard sur la publication... J'étais malade U_U')


End file.
